Shin Megami Tensei
Shin Megami Tensei is a multimedia franchise created by Altus. Originally based on a novel about demons in the internet, the series has expanded to include all manner of settings, from post-apocalypia to pre-WW2 Japan. Demons are still a constant in the series, and the protagonists can usually make use of them by either capturing or making deals with them. The series title translates to 'Resurrection of the True Goddess', although who or what the goddess is, and whether or not the goddess is on the same side as the protagonists, changes with each game. Arachne Arachne is a recurring Chaos alignment demon, and a boss in SMT. MT2FC.arachne.gif|Arachne (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.arachne.gif|Arachne (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.arachne.gif|Arachne (SMT2 SFC) arachne.png|Arachne (SMT MCD) Arachne.GIF|Arachne (KMT SFC) Alraune The Alraune is a recurring Dark alignment demon. SMT2SFC.alraune.gif|Alraune (SMT2 SFC) Baal Baal is a Good alignment boss in MT2. MT2FC.Baal.gif|Baal (MT2 FC) Baal.png|Baal (SMT MCD) Baal.GIF|Baal (KMT SFC) Banshee The Banshee is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. SMT2SFC.banshee.gif|Banshee (SMT2 SFC) banshee.png|Banshee (SMT MCD) Bushyasta Bushyasta is a boss in SMT if.... SMTifSFC.bushyasta.gif|Bushyasta (SMTif SFC) Druj Druj appears as a boss in SMT if.... smtifsfc.druj.gif|Druj (SMTif SFC) Echidna Echidna is a boss in SMT. In mythology she is the mother of most classical greek monsters. SMTSFC.echidna.gif|Echidna (SMT SFC) Echidna.png|Echidna (SMT MCD) Empusa Empusa is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. In mythology Empusa was a malevolent spirit in the shape of a beautiful woman, although occasionally with the legs of a horse, who would trick men into bed and then eat them. SMT2SFC.empusa.gif|Empusa (SMT2 SFC) Ganga Ganga is a recurring Light alignment demon SMTSFC.ganga.PNG|Ganga (SMT SFC) Ganga.png|Ganga (SMT MCD) Harpy Also known as Aello, Celaeno, Fury, Gu Huo Niao, and Ocypete. The Harpy is a recurring Neutral - Law or Dark - Law alignment demon. In mythology the Gu Huo Niao is able to remove its feathers and appear to be a human girl. It will then kidnap baby girls to raise as another Gu Huo Niao. MT2FC.celaeno.gif|Celaeno (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.harpy.gif|Harpy (SMT SFC) SMTSFC.GHN.gif|Gu Huo Niao (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.ocypete.gif|Ocypete (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.celaeno.gif|Celaeno (SMT2 SFC) gu huo.png|Gu Huo Niao (SMT MCD) Fury.GIF|Fury (KMT) Hecate Hecate is a boss in SMT II. SMT2SFC.Hecate.gif|Hecate (SMT2 SFC) SMTifSFC.hecate.gif|Hecate (SMTif SFC) Lilith Lilith is a recurring demon, and boss in SMT ''and ''SMT if.... This Lilith incorporates a snake into her design, unlike the Succubus-style Lilith which is more generically demonic. SMFSFC.lilith.gif|Lilith (SMT SFC) Lilith2.png|Lilith (SMT MCD) Melusine Melusine is a boss in Shin Megami Tensei if.... SMTifSFC.melusine.gif|Melusine (SMTif SFC) Naga Also known as Lamia, Gorgon, Medusa, Naas, and Farai. The Naga is a recurring Chaos alignment demon. MT02.jpg|Medusa concept (MT FC) MTFC.medusa.gif|Medusa (MT FC) MT01.jpg|Farai concept (MT FC) MTFC.naas.gif|Naas (MT FC) MT2FC.naas.gif|Naga (MT2 FC) Medusa.GIF|Medusa (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.lamia.gif|Lamia (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.gorgon.gif|Gorgon (SMT2 SFC) Lamia.png|Lamia (SMT MCD) MedusaKMT.GIF|Medusa (KMT) Naas.GIF|Naas (KMT) Naga.GIF|Naga (KMT) Nekomata Also known as Bastet, Senri, Werecat. The Nekomata is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. MTFC.nekomata.gif|Nekomata (MT FC) MT2FC.nekomata.gif|Nekomata (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.neko.gif|Werecat (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.nekomata.gif|Nekomata (SMT2 SFC) neko.png|Nekomata (SMT MCD) Werecat.GIF|Werecat (KMT SFC) LB3.werecat.PNG|Werecat (LB3) Pixie Also known as Fairy, Sprite, and Sylph. The Pixie is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. MT2FC.pixie.gif|Sprite (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.pixie.gif|Pixie (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.sylph.gif|Sylph (SMT2 SFC) SMTifSFC.pixie.gif|Pixie (SMTif SFC) Sylph.GIF|Sylph (KMT) Scylla The Scylla is a recurring Neutral - Chaos alignment demon. MT2fc.scylla.gif|Scylla (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.scylla.gif|Scylla (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.scylla.gif|Scylla (SMT2 SFC) Scylla.GIF|Scylla (KMT) Serket Serket is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. In mythology she is a benevolent Egyptian god of venomous animals. SMT2SFC.sekret.gif|Serket (SMT2 SFC) Siren The Siren, in a rare aquatic design, appears as a boss in SMT if.... SMTifSFC.siren.gif|Siren (SMTif SFC) Sphinx The Sphinx is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. Sphinx.png|Sphinx (SMT MCD) Succubus Also known as Lilith and Tlazolteotl. The Succubus is a recurring Chaos alignment demon. MTFC.succubus.gif|Succubus (MT FC) MT201.jpg|Succubus concept (MT2 FC) MT2FC.succubus.gif|Succubus (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.succubus.gif|Succubus (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.lilith.gif|Lilith (SMT2 SFC) Lilith.png|Lilith (SMT MCD) Succubus.GIF|Succubus MT1 vers. (KMT) succubusKMT2.GIF|Succubus MT2 vers. (KMT) Tiamat Tiamat is a recurring Chaos alignment demon, and a boss in SMT II. In mythology she is a creation goddess and mother of many gods and monsters. After she was killed parts of her corpse were used to create the world and the heavens. SMT2SFC.tiamat.gif|Tiamat normal (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.Tiamat2.gif|Tiamat boss (SMT2 SFC) SMTifSFC.tiamat.gif|Tiamat (SMTif SFC) Tiamat.png|Tiamat (SMT MCD) Undine Also known as Rusalka. The Undine is a recurring Light - Neutral alignment demon. MT2FC.rusalka.gif|Rusalka (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.undine.gif|Undine (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.undine.gif|Undine (SMT2 SFC) Rusalka.GIF|Rusalka (KMT) Category:Videogame Category:Demon Category:Myth Category:Harpy Category:Succubus Category:Ghost Category:Diety Category:Plant